FIBCs stand for Flexible Intermediate Bulk Containers, “so-called bulk bags.” This kind of packaging has been invented for over 20 years. Manufacturers have adopted different materials and fabrics to make this kind of packaging to perform different functions. The most common bulk bag is made by polypropylene fabric with flat yarns interwoven method. (FIG. 6)
Some industries need their packaging to be ventilated, they have tried to adjust alliance of flat yarns to keep regular gaps 34 between yarns 32 in order to create a ventilated bag (see FIG. 7). Although, it seems that a ventilated bag have been made, but side effect of using polypropylene fabric with flat yarns interwoven method created problem of contamination. Dust can fall and settle through the gaps of fabric, other particles and bugs can go through the gaps between the yarns and cause contamination problem.
The American Peanut Council (APC) has designed a special bag for peanuts in the year 2004 referred to as APC tote bag. In the same year APC Tote Bag Council was created to regulate and improve the APC Tote Bag. The Council has set the standard for air permeability to the minimum 20 cfm for top fabric. Currently in the Flexible Intermediate Bulk Container (FIBC) industry, companies only have one method to produce the woven fabric with the minimum air permeability. The method is to weave the flat yarns sparsely in order to keep space between the yarns. Using this method to construct the bags meet the American Peanut Council standards, however it has unsolvable problems. Dust falling and settling through the gaps of the APC bags. Particles and bugs going through the gaps between the yarns can contaminate the peanuts; bugs can easily lay eggs on the top of the bags which will contaminate the peanuts. Current woven methods will not solve the problems of contamination because the method lacks the ability to provide more air permeability within the bag. In order to increase more air permeability, companies have tried using larger gaps in the weave but had little success.